Dolly Singh
Dolly Singh is one of the main characters of Best Of Luck Nikki , the protagonist of the series and Nikki's older and only sister. She is portrayed by Sheena Bajaj. She creates a video diary for her little sister Nikki Singh to ensure that she survives their "special" family. She is the oldest daughter in the family. Personality Dolly is a kind,creative, and mothering teenage girl who cares about her family and friends. However, she can get easily distracted, especially if it comes to her high school crush, Ritesh .Dolly is sometimes shown to be jealous or angry. She got angry at Rohan for bringing home the wrong baby from the park in episode Baby Come Back. This also shows she cares for her sister Nikki very much. She is the protagonist of the series and Nikki's older and only sister. She is a caring, intrusive and intelligent teenage girl and the second eldest child, after Rohan and before Sunny. Although she might get annoyed or frustrated with her siblings, she is very loving and gives each one of her siblings advice whenever they need it. She even gives her mother (Himani) and father (Avatar) advice sometimes. Feeling that she won't be around as much when her baby sister Nikki has grown up, she produces and directs video diaries for her, hoping that it will give her advice that will help her be successful as a teenager. Her best friend's name is Pam , with whom she spends most of her time when she's not with Nikki. She has always fought with Rohan, though it is apparent she loves him. As for her younger brother Sunny, she sometimes finds herself unintentionally ignoring him, although she often reassures him of her love and apologizes. Her catch phrase said at the end of most episodes is "Best Of Luck Nikki", referring to her baby sister. Dolly often gets angry with her family when they act stupidly. Personal Life Dolly was born to Avtaar and Himani Singh. She was the second child of the family, after Rohan and before Sunny. In Season 1, when we are first introduced to her, Dolly is a high school student probably in the tenth grade. She is a fairly good student their. It is shown she always has high expectations for good marks and gets sad when she fails.p or does badly. In Season 2 she is a little older, a 17 year old who is responsible and sensible and probably in the eleventh grade now. In Season 3, we see that she goes over to college and there, she is an average student, with a crush on a boy named Ayaan. Pam is still there with Dolly, and Dolly gets even more distracted from her studies as another new baby-Bobby-joins her family. As she is the most responsible person in her family, she gets the responsibility, often, to take care of both her youngest siblings- Bobby and Nikki. Relationships Avtaar Singh Father of Dolly. His favorite child is apparently Dolly .He always keeps on saying "ABC" that means "Avtaar Bijli Company".He's indeed a very funny man. Dolly loves him very much, as shown in the episodes Dolly's Birthday. Himani Singh She is Dolly's mother. She is often very weird and crazy but she loves her daughter for real. Rohan Singh Rohan and Dolly are shown to argue moderately, in the episode Up A Tree! it is mentioned that Rohan and Dolly used to fight up their all the time. But they are also shown to work together at times, like when they tried to trick their parents into going away so they could have a party. Sunny Singh Sunny Singh is Dolly's younger brother, elder to Nikki.He is always interested in making fun of Roli aunty who is a fat woman and also their neighbour. Dolly has a moderately good relationship with him, we see in one episode Dolly gets very worried that Sunny was being bullied at school, and stood up for him. Sometimes they fight and get annoyed with each other. Nikki Singh She obviously loves her sister, as she makes a video diary for her at the end of each episode to ensure that she can survive their weird family. She is often left in charge to take care of Nikki. Bobby Singh He is Dolly's brother and youngest in the Singh family. Dolly seems to care for him very responsibly and lovingly. Parminder Dolly and Parminder (nicknamed as ‘Pam’) have been best friends for a long time.She is used to make fun of everyone. She keeps helping Dolly in her problems. Popi Popi has a huge crush on Dolly. He says he and Dolly have a "relationship," but Rohan and Dolly both disagree. Dolly obviously doesn't like him back. When Popi gets jealous of Ritesh because he was with Dolly, he tries to threaten him to leave, but he doesn't succeed (Study Date). One time though he found a different girlfriend and told Dolly that they would have to break their "relationship" but of course came back to liking Dolly again later on. Ritesh Ritesh was Dolly's crush and she wanted to dance with him at the a dance at school. Ritesh also likes Dolly very much and tried not to upset or make fun of her that she couldn't dance. One time Dolly found out that he was cheating on her. She was extremely upset but Pamindar made her feel better by making her and Maya (the other girl being cheated) do a song to diss Ritesh. Ritesh is her ex now. Gaurav Gaurav is one of Dolly's boyfriends in Season 2.He plays a game called Alien vs Animals, which Dolly detests about him. Dolly later had broken up with him and got together with Kunal. Category:Kids Category:Singh Family